Everyday Interviews with Extraordinary People
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Interviews with my characters about random topics.


_**Everyday Interviews with Extraordinary People**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**Okay so this is a new series I'm starting which will have opinions from my characters on random topics. The topics can range from ordinary things or other people and lots of things in between. The views expressed in this series are the unedited opinions of my characters, so they will hold nothing back. Just a warning some uncomfortable topics may come up but they will be forward and honest with their opinion. I hope you enjoy this series! Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for them to discuss don't hesitate to voice them!**_

Characters Interviewed: Reianshitsu Beauvais, Keanu Blackwood, Jiayi Zhaohui (as Aliah Vritra), Nyx Uindo-Getsuei, Kaen Xenos, Arizou Niklavs, Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou, Raidne Kalevi, Nozomu Vam-Peir, Kusari-Tekii Shinonome, Taliesin Devereux, Demetri Sevastionich Aleksandrov, Yevgeny Aloysha, and Vallen Asante.

* * *

_Today's Topic: Authority_

First of all let me introduce myself. My name is Reisha Jevais, I'm a twenty-year old reporter with dark brown hair and grayish eyes. Over the next few months I will be interviewing a very special group of people over a wide variety of subjects. This will contain an uncensored catalog of their opinions. From now on out, nothing will be held back.

* * *

_Reianshitsu Beauvais_

"Authority?" Reianshitsu asked. "Well depends on who I guess."

Reianshitsu looked up from the chair he was sitting in at the ceiling a few feet above us.

"Take for example, captain Ukiah whatever, he's good authority, but some of the people in charge of me where I work, are stupid and ignorant." Reianshitsu looked back at me.

"Like the police chief, he doesn't even want to give me the time of day to explain what happened to the poor person on my slab," he leaned forward. "He says I talk to long and he doesn't understand the terms. You tell me, how hard is it to understand 'The killer slashed the trachea.' How hard is that? I could have said 'The perpetrator in question approached Jane doe #34 and attempted to obtain her hand held container but without succeeding he, in rage, he drew a sharp machete and unbarred her trachea five millimeters from the connection to her cranium, in doing so released enough blood she became deceased within minutes.' Now that would be confusing," Reianshitsu paused leaning back. "Look I know you're stupid chief I already narrowed my terms."

Reianshitsu smiled at me.

"All I'm saying, is if you're in authority, you need to be understanding of whoever you're over because they might have something important to say. Like I mess with Jaciah a lot, but if he ever comes in depressed or upset I talk to him, but more importantly, I listen. It helps a lot and if some of those morons at the station would listen to me we might actually catch some more killers that are out there or before some of the ones we already caught had killed someone else. We could've saved countless lives, but no, they don't listen to me," Reianshitsu sighed. "There's two main reasons, right? The first is that I'm sixteen and already doing a fifty-year olds job."

"And the other?" I asked curious what he would say.

"I haven't spent two seconds in school, ever," Reianshitsu answered. "Don't you dare tell Yevgeny, the little red haired Russian, but everything I know I learned from a basement in China," Reianshitsu sighed somewhat sadly. "I've not read very many books only a few because I was forced to, a lot of times people around me like Yasuhiro or Jaciah talk for a while and at points I actually don't know what they're talking about. It hurts because I'm who everyone looks too. I look like I'm the smartest guy in the entire world to my friends."

Reianshitsu looked at me with a look that read "I'm not."

"In truth, I don't know as much as everyone thinks I do, the only reason I know all this stuff of bodies and death is because that's all I was ever taught for eleven darn years in China."

"I thought you said you were Japanese," I asked, in reference to the form Reianshitsu signed with his information on it.

"I am Japanese, but I was taken from Japan when I was four and I grew up in China," Reianshitsu admitted. "Look all I'm saying is that authority shouldn't be authority cause they don't care."

* * *

_Jiayi Zhaohui (as Aliah Vritra)_

"Authority? Oh I love them!" Aliah admitted. "They're extremely important and very vital to humanity's existence. Without authority we'd be in total chaos! I mean, I can tell you about chaos now where I come from it was hectic! The authority figure there slacked in his job and didn't keep his people in line and guess what? We all we in total chaos going after each other, it was never quiet or peaceful, fighting all the time, heck I didn't spend two hours without fighting with one of my piers," Aliah told me.

"The only good thing was that my teacher, even though annoying and not as hard as he should've been, was a bit more strict then some others out there."

"Are you glad your teacher was strict on you then?" I asked.

"Oh yes very, if I could go back I would thank him so much," Aliah smiled. "I know Jiayi would say AUTHORITY SUCKS! And Thian runs from authority screaming but I tell you what I love them! I don't like chaos much I grew up in it, I mean, though, if it wasn't for chaos I supposed I wouldn't even be here today. It was chaos that conceived me and chaos that drove me to accept being the guy to go into this world and prepared the soon to die for death, which led me to getting caught and put under drugs by that crazy scientist… Though I'm thankful for him too cause he put me with Nianzu, Jiayi and Thian and I wouldn't trade them for the world! I love them all to death."

Aliah softly laughed then winked at me.

"All I'm trying to say is authority's important and without it every world would be in chaos. And that, my friend, would not be very good at all."

* * *

_Nyx Uindo-Getsuei_

Nyx looked at me somewhat confused when I told her the topic; I don't think she was quite ready for it.

"Authority…? What kind of authority? Like what situation?" She asked slightly easing back in chair.

"How about you just hit all your situations?" I suggested.

"Hmm… well, I guess… well when I was in Germany I rebelled again authority in school and at home and at that point I felt I had good reason," Nyx paused and shut her eyes. "Once I got into the hospital I think I just got worse, I had, and still have, a burning hatred for those doctors. They didn't give a darn about me or what I felt like, and wouldn't even let me explain my point of view. They pushed their beliefs onto me and expected me to screw up my life following their blinded doctrine. Like for example, kids? Seriously? You want me, one of the rarest, sickest people alive, to have kids? Under the false belief that I'll get better? Hell no." Nyx opened her eyes.

"I don't honestly care if I do ever get better and no matter how depressed I get as a 'woman' because I haven't conceived it doesn't matter. None of it does," Nyx emphasized sarcastically the thought of her being a woman like it was something she couldn't even picture. When I confronted that issue she simply said the idea of a woman in France is something she would never be.

"I wouldn't want kids anyway do you have any idea how screwed up my life is? Not that there's anything wrong with who I am or what I do, I love it, but do you honestly want to put kids with a short tempered arsonist?" Nyx raised her eyebrow. "I didn't think so. Yevgeny and Vallen can go have kids if they want but there's not a chance… I drifted off subject… the idiot doctors in that facility were full of crap and didn't even think of me or the kids in their said future. So screw them. But you have no idea how much physical and emotional pain I've gone through simply because they wouldn't listen to me. I hate them so much I can't even begin to tell you."

Nyx paused, signing, and reminding herself to stay on topic.

"I guess once I got into the military I learned really fast to bite your tongue and keep your mouth shut, my superiors are highly respected and yes, there are a couple ignorant morons, but most of them have proven their worth and honestly deserve respect," Nyx admitted slightly smiling. "One day I'm going to be up there their shoes and I'll want respect then too you know? I don't know if they went through this but it sure is really hard for me to work my way up there so when I get there I should be respected, it's a significant accomplishment." Nyx crossed her legs in the chair.

"As for me being an authority figure I don't really see it yet, Vallen and Yevgeny fight around me and sometimes I fight with them, so it's hard when people tell me I'm an authority figure to them, I really want to laugh my head off but that would not be very respectful now would it?" Nyx slightly laughed. "I just don't get how I'm authority to them they rarely listen to me."

Nyx cleared her throat and looked at the ceiling thinking. After a few moments she started again.

"Oh! And I suppose authority like at home, not like parents more like…." Nyx paused trying to think of a good word to use. "Significant other, you know? I never actually saw that before since I grew up without a male figure, but whenever these two specific male figures were around my mother she was annoyingly submissive around them. That's stupid. Really stupid," Nyx corrected herself. "But just between you and me, Yasuhiro can do whatever he wants I'll go right along with it, including command me around, as long as he doesn't hit me… unless we're fighting like in a good way, other then that there's only one kinda physical he can get with me… Yelling not included, he can shout all he wants."

Nyx smirked. "I would include Taizen in that too cause he can if he wants but honestly…I have a problem… seeing him… actually give me an order…" Nyx softly laughed. "I really do, honestly!" She smiled. "But if he wants to give it a shot he should definitely go for it, I'd follow orders."

* * *

_Yevgeny Aloysha_

Yevgeny started laughing. "Are you serious? You want me to give you my opinion on higher ups?" He asked. When I nodded he slowly stopped laughing but kept smiling.

"Well like I appreciate the authority at the base, it keeps me in check and reminds me that it's not about me and my struggles you know? There are other people who've gone through crap too but they didn't give up and look where they are. Kind of gives me hope." Yevgeny admitted somewhat dreamily.

"And Nyx she's really an inspiration… I had to go through emotional stuff with my family and my country and mental struggles with all the things the French made me learn. But she's gone through so much more… with the past in Germany she's put up with every kind of struggle and attack you can think of, and more." Yevgeny sighed and looked at his lap.

"Nyx has come through everything… and though when we met she was crazy and physical and abusive and mean and angry… she's pulled herself through, and now look at her, she's happy and strong, and she's got the two most amazing guys head over heals for her." Yevgeny looked at me. "That's a true inspiration, not only did she just survive it all, she overcame everything and ended up with something good…" Yevgeny paused a moment.

"I always seemed to have trouble finding a good girl because every girl I liked abused me to no end. I was always showing up at base with scratches, cuts, bruises, it was bad. Vallen told me it was bad, he hardly ever tries to convince me of something seriously cause all we ever talk about is nonchalant things that's unimportant right? And we always kid around with each other but that was one of the few times he downright seriously told me to get away from those girls. There was a total of five girls I believe, all of them the same thing… You know? After the last one I really believed that I could never find anyone sane enough that I could put up with…" Yevgeny looked at his lap again.

"But after I got to know Taizen… and I started to see just what he felt… and how it affected Nyx, I don't know I just… It gave me hope that maybe, someday, I might be able to find someone… Mind you, Nyx is not sane and I was scared of her for the longest time. And she was always talking about how she wasn't going to fall in love that no man would put up with her no man could handle her, and definitely that no one would accept her, she didn't tell me that until after I found out about an incident in the German hospital." Yevgeny slightly smiled to himself. "She did find someone, two actually… which is kind of surprising, but it wasn't sickening or hard to get used to, the idea honestly didn't phase me I just didn't like Yasuhiro that much I always got an uneasy feeling around him. Thank goodness that's gone now, he's really amazing too, and I know in my heart that they, and only they, can take care of Nyx."

Yevgeny smiled more now. "The whole point is they gave me hope, they inspired me, which is what authority figures should do. Not just throw their weight around or bark out orders." Yevgeny looked up at me. "Authority should inspire you to be a better person and to never give up. Nyx is the best authority figure I could've ever asked for. Oh and Yasuhiro and Taizen… specially Taizen though. He brought Ryuudou into the picture."

* * *

_Vallen Asante_

"Hah! Authority! Authority is lame. Well some of it is anyway, like for example, my father, that was just stupid! His idea of authority was 'I'm in charge do whatever I say' and I do mean whatever the things he wanted… tried to force me to do!" Vallen shook his head shutting his eyes. "Authority figures who are stupid, ignorant, prideful, greedy, or just plain cruel, should not be in authority. But because they are, you can't do anything about it, no matter how loud you scream. I hate the system. Everyone says the people directly control the country, but they're wrong." Vallen opened his eyes.

"We don't control crap, no matter how many screams, trust me, I'm from the military. I can tell you first hand stories where I've seen the higher ups read letter after letter from different people about the same darn problem, most likely two thirds the people in Amiens! And what do they do? Throw the letters out." Vallen scoffed. "They don't care! That's the problem! Too many authority figures don't care about anything but power and money." Vallen rolled his eyes. "That's why I don't like authority."

"But isn't Nyx authority?" I asked.

"Nyx?" Vallen looked at me somewhat shocked. "Well… she's good authority then because she does care… well sorta, she might turn into bad authority cause the two major people she cares about don't even live in France. Those idiotic lovers of hers could convince her to do whatever they wanted, so if she listens to them too much she'd be bad authority. But for now I guess she's alright she doesn't have very much power yet. And the power she does have, like over me and Yevgeny, she doesn't even use. She just lets us go… well except… well there's been sometimes she has gotten onto me or Yevgeny and we're required to listen to her." Vallen shrugged. "It hasn't really been about anything big though, she is kinda stupid sometimes, like she lets things get to her she normally doesn't mind, or she gets onto us for just being us? What's with that? Hah, come on Nyx! You've known us plenty of time now! You haven't cared before, so what's your problem now? Or is this something else those lovers of yours got started?"

Vallen shook his head. "One of these days I swear Yasuhiro and Taizen are gonna get it from her; she's going to seriously open their eyes to just how insane she actually is. For their sakes maybe she won't kill them."

* * *

_Taliesin Devereux_

Taliesin laughed to himself. "Authority?" His heavy Cajun accent coming through even in just a single word.

"I guess it's important, but," Taliesin laughed. "I ain't no good at followin' orders. My boss tends to get onto me cause she no like what I gone did on missions, she says I ain't doin' what I'm told but honey what she tells me I already did before and learned that ain't gonna get ya no where but in a ditch. I ain't makin' no fool out myself. Now she would say that I'm feedin' ya no good words but," Taliesin learned toward me and lowered his voice. "Ya go talkin' to her and it won't take ya no two minutes to get she has none idea whatsoever of what she be talkin', she ain't been to no none of the places she puts me and she can't be tellin' me what I can't can be doing." Taliesin smiled and leaned back. When the day comin' when she go and get herself to Timbuktu and makin' her way back then she might be gettin' some clue as to what she be sayin'." Taliesin shook his head slowly.

"I ain't sendin' myself out to die on no foreign land I ain't be knowin', if I die it be in Lousiana my friend and that be the end of it. What my boss be tellin' me will get myself killed. No uh-uh! Not this boy!" Taliesin laughed. "Authority is okay if they know what they be givin' ya orders to. If some figure be sayin' 'brought yourself wit me, we gonna march into no mans land with no plan' you be tellin' him and tell him fast. No way buddy! Don't follow them authority figure without checkin' some common sense first. I be tellin' you the truth now don't you be followin' no leader who guidin' ya to death. Dun' follow blindly," Taliesin chuckled. "You be checkin' first and be seein' if what your figure says is true and smart then you be seein' some faulty ideas, plans and such, don't be lettin' no figure turn you into idiot."

Taliesin smiled. "Think for ya-self a lil you might be surprised at what ya really should be doin'."

* * *

_Demetri Sevastionich Aleksandrov_

"Authority is important, but everyone who's in authority should really be careful because most throw idiotic things out there and expect everyone to be stupid and follow along." Demetri said calmly, not moving much in his chair. "Life is riddled with authority figures you'll never get away from them, no matter where you go in life you will always have an authority figure, and the majority of them will be stupid. You just need to pay serious attention to what they're telling you, be smart and don't blindly follow orders."

Demetri paused but didn't look away.

"You should respect the authority figures none the less, because even if they are stupid, they are still in a higher position then you. They deserve respect, even if not because of them, even if just to be a moral person. Authority is not always a good thing, it can cause people to be blind and ignorant, they get obsessed with power and money and control. But it can also be a good thing, while sometimes stupid; authority figures might help in ways by making a law that saves your life whether directly or indirectly. There's good and bad in everything and authority is not left out." Demetri answered, having yet to drift off subject like everyone else.

"Summing it all up authority has benefits and problems and will never be perfect. But people in authority deserve respect and showing them respect will teach you lessons even if they shouldn't really get it. But be smart, just because some authority figure jumps off a bridge don't go do it as well. Think through what your higher up is telling you to do before you blindly make a mistake that could mess up your life."

* * *

_Kaen Xenos_

"What would you like me to say? I wouldn't really know I've not had but one authority figure in my life and that's God." Kaen admitted. "In my first life I was only ignored and in this life I was cast into a place where I am the highest authority."

"Well what has being an authority figure taught you?" I asked.

"Hmm… I suppose that someone is always watching you, and despite what you do someone will always be upset, someone will always suffer from your decision. No matter what you do, even if it's the right thing…" Kaen paused. "Someone gets the bad end, someone always disagrees with you, and someone always claims you made the wrong choice." Kaen leaned back against the back of the chair.

"All I've learned is that the best you can do is what God implies on your heart to do, because whether or not that's what you do, someone will agree and someone won't. Someone will get hurt and someone will be blessed. Someone will prove you made the wrong choice and someone will prove you made the right choice. That's the problem with many people under you. No one will ever be able to be perfect in all their decisions. No one will ever be able to make all the right choices and make everyone's life better."

Kaen tilted his head slightly to the side.

"All you can ever do is your best and you have to be ready for the praise and the critism, because it is inevitable you will get it. You have to be ready for it though and you must retain composure. You shouldn't make the situation worse by making yourself look bad. Don't argue with people don't defend yourself ruthlessly. Another important thing, is you have you be able to admit to yourself you did the wrong thing. Everyone messes up sometimes, no one is perfect. You have to know that and be able to admit it. Throw pride out the window you are setting an example, one of the highest examples. It should be a good one."

* * *

_Arizou Niklavs_

"Hmm authority… what an interesting topic," Arizou commented. "Well personally I think the authority in my life is good. Granted the rector is somewhat overdone and has a little too much power, but my captain is amazing," Arizou smiled.

"He listens to me though not as much as I'd like, he shows his emotion and expresses his opinion, and most importantly he spends a heck of a lotta time thinking things through before he enforces them, and a lot of time we talk about it, especially if it's big. Seriously he includes me in most his decisions. Expect when he proposed now that was just mean to keep from me, but anyway, Nevermind that." Arizou laughed softly.

"I really think having someone good like him around has really enlightened my view on authority cause without it I probably would detest authority. When I was a kid I suppose I was alright with my teachers, but there was a couple I didn't like. They were mean and gave everyone bad grades if they did what the teachers wanted. It made no sense whatsoever," Arizou admitted. "I finally figured out how they did it but it really wasn't right of them, but there was nothing to do about it. I guess the rest of my authority figures growing up were pretty cool…" Arizou smiled.

"That probably accounts to why I'm okay with authority, but my captain still helped a lot."

* * *

_Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou_

"Authority is one of the most vital things for anyone's life," Ukiah responded after I told him the topic. "Without it, everyone and everything would be in chaos." He paused.

"But you should mind that where there is authority there should be discipline, and not just of those under the authority figure. Whoever is in authority should exercise discipline on himself, otherwise he could become a cruel and distant leader."

"I heard from mister Niklavs that you are in authority yourself," I mentioned.

"Yes, I'm a captain over a section of individuals you shouldn't concern yourself with," Ukiah replied.

"Do you discipline yourself often?" I asked.

"Yes, what would be the point in preaching something I didn't follow?" Ukiah responded before shaking his head. "I constantly discipline myself, if I didn't the authority I have would work its way into my head. That's what happened with my father and what I refuse to let happen to me."

I continued to take notes on his comments.

"Everyone at some point in their life will be an authority figure to someone, and when they get to that point they should know how to discipline themselves. Without discipline authority figures will turn, what do you think happened with all those dictators and psychopaths? They had authority but no discipline therefore got the mindset they could do whatever they wanted. I don't ever want to be like that so I will continue to discipline myself for as long as I'm in an authority position. And I ask that my subordinates do the same."

* * *

_Nozomu Vam-Peir_

"Authority?" Nozomu scoffed. "What exactly is that again?"

"Someone who has rule over someone or something else," I replied. "Like a father over his kids."

"Tsk, screw authority," Nozomu replied the annoyance in his voice very evident.

"Are you an authority figure to anyone?" I asked, trying to get a little more out of him.

"Probably," Nozomu replied.

"Who?" I asked again.

"Darecry," Nozomu answered, rolling his eyes slightly. "I expect him to do what I want but when I'm not around I don't care what he does, he can do whatever he wants. Is that authority?"

"I would say so…" I paused for a moment waiting for a response. "So would you say that authority figures should be respected?"

"I don't care if I'm respected only that I'm obeyed," Nozomu commented.

"So your orders should be followed… without question?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes, without question, comment, or argument."

* * *

_Kusari-Tekii Shinonome_

"What do you think about authority, Kusari-Tekii?" I asked.

"You can call me Tekii, and I haven't really had authority in my life since my father died," she told me. "I guess it's important… but I've done just fine without it. And honestly I don't think Nozomu's ever had authority in his life… but then I guess he turned out being a jerk didn't he?"

"How did you turn out?" I questioned.

"Umm… I kinda turned out conniving didn't I? But I have Orimaru-sama... and Nozomu has Darecry," Tekii paused. "I guess we might have been better people if we would've had more authority in our lives…"

"Isn't the suffix 'sama' a sign of—"

"Yeah, Orimaru-sama is an authority figure in my life," Tekii informed me. "But I don't respect Nozomu or his pet. Probably cause of the little authority I did have in my life really never forced me to respect anyone. My mother tried but didn't really succeed and my father taught me that people have to earn your respect, don't just give it to them, and really no one but Orimaru-sama has earned my respect… I guess Drako-sama just has because of who I know he is." Tekii smiled.

"Nozomu doesn't know the meaning of respect and probably not even of authority, even though he's an authority figure to more people then he knows. He has absolutely no idea Raidne looks to him for approval, even though she's sickeningly obvious. Me and Nozomu throw out insults like we throw around our fists, we would be much nicer people if we had authority figures in our lives showing us the proper way to handle each other."

"So you think authority is a good thing then?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so… but just because I think that doesn't mean I want it now. I'm over six-hundred years old, even though that's young for my race, I almost feel like it's too late for someone to show up and be an authority figure."

"What about Orimaru?" I wondered aloud.

"Orimaru-sama?" Tekii looked at me almost confused. "I guess… wait what are you getting at?"

"You said he was an authority figure to you," I reminded her.

She blinked a few times, "I did?" Tekii glanced to the side then looked back at me. "Well I mean I would follow his orders… his example I guess… that's what an authority figure is right? Someone you obey and watch and listen to… someone who you respect as someone over you, someone that you expect yourself to obey without question unless of course the order requires questioning?"

"I think so…"

"Well yeah then I guess… but he's a different kind of authority figure then like a parent…" Tekii blinked and shook her head. "I'm confused… I think I confused myself. Maybe it's not too late?" Tekii smiled a bit, her eyes up above my head as she was obviously lost in another world. "Yeah… I guess it's not too late."

* * *

_Raidne Kalevi_

"Authority huh? Well it's important but not just by itself, authority can be a very bad thing just as it is a good thing. You also need structure and discipline along with understanding. Authority in a person who doesn't try to understand his subordinates or doesn't have self-discipline or designed structure will fail in his job to be an authority figure and will not be very liked, listened to, or appreciated. Which in most cases will only make him more angry and he'll turn around and make it worse until he's killed, of course that not being the intended purpose when he was put in that position in the first place." Raidne stated calmly.

"Are you an authority figure to anyone?" I asked.

"Yes, many times I'm chosen to lead squads into terrorist headquarters or out at sea for a while, I'm not the captain of the ship but I am in charge of the soldiers on the ship." Raidne watched me almost like she was trying to hit certain answers like guessing on a quiz.

"Do you like having authority?" I questioned.

"Sometimes, when people listen to me, I guess I do. On the other hand when people ignore me and wind up dead and I have to explain it because I get the blame, I don't really like being in charge."

"What about in the home?" I asked her, noticing she hadn't mentioned anyone but herself and the military she worked with.

"Like between parents and their children? Parents should respect their children and try to understand them, as an authority figure should, and children should obey and respect their parents. It's a system mainly based on respect. Discipline, structure, understanding, authority… all these things and so much more are based on respect."

"And between a man and his wife?"

"Again, respect. If he respects his wife and tries to understand her, and she does the same, then you will have your ideal authority. Marriage and even life itself is based on respect, who you have respect for and how much."

I paused coming to terms with the fact I still hadn't got her to talk about anyone other then herself, "Kusari-Tekii says you look to Nozomu as an authority figure." I mentioned.

Suddenly Raidne's eyes seemed to spark and a quick glance away along with her unconsciously stroking her left hand with her right give off the impression she was nervous. Did she not expect that, was she uncomfortable talking about Nozomu, or was it something else?

"I… I look to several people as authority figures, including Kusari," Raidne answered, in a different tone then she had been talking. "Drako, Darecry, Nozomu, Orimaru, Kusari… and even that boy Reianshitsu I see as a type of authority."

"A type?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't ask Reianshitsu for advice on military strategy… but if I was sick I would ask him what to do, I would go to him for guidance… That's the type of authority he is to me. Nozomu and Darecry… it's honorable to respect them as relatives to Drako, even if they hate each other. Darecry is still Drako's brother and for that reason I should respect him as I do Drako. Nozomu is Darecry's spouse, so he holds just as much a reason to be respected. In the same sense I look to them for approval because it's wrong to ignore them like they play no role in my life so if something I do bothers them and I have the ability to change it, I should, out of respect for their preference." Raidne paused blinking a few times. "Not that just because they don't like something I do I would change it, but if I could and it made no difference to Drako or me, I would."

I took notes as fast as I could, hoping to get everything down she said.

"Orimaru and Kusari hold a similar place in my view, but in a way not as high as Darecry and Nozomu, because Darecry is closer related to Drako. But in the same sense, I feel almost that Orimaru and Kusari are my friends, so I hold a different respect for them because it's not just about impressing them or earning their approval. I trust them more then I trust Nozomu and Darecry… does that make sense? I don't mean to be confusing…" Raidne paused, looking down at her lap.

"Drako… is the highest authority in my life. He holds the most trust and respect from me. If it were to be that he was discontent with something I did or even my desire to impress his brother or attempts at earning Nozomu's approval… I would do things differently. I trust that… that's probably not a good way to say it. But whatever he thinks of me, for me… is probably what I should be doing anyway, especially concerning his brother. I know very little about Darecry or Nozomu… Orimaru or Kusari… Drako knows more and therefore his decision would be wiser and better for me…"

Raidne lifted her head and looked back at me, "I hold the highest respect for Drako and would follow his command without a second thought. I trust he knows what's best for me; he's much more intelligent then I. And I look to him for approval and permission in everything I do for that very same reason. He would be more out to realize when I'm making a mistake then I would." Raidne slightly leaned to the side, glancing away from me again. "Though I also trust that Orimaru and Kusari would do the same."

* * *

_Keanu Blackwood_

"Authority? It's important right? Then again some people just shouldn't have any," Keanu replied somewhat unsure. "I'm not exactly sure what to say about authority. I mean some are good to have around while others just bark out orders and it's like omg just shut up, you know?" He paused.

"I guess they let the power go to their heads and that's why they go bad, huh?" Keanu shrugged. "Some authority figures are important they teach you good lessons you need, but others are nothing more then a pain in the butt…"

"So what do you think makes a good authority figure?" I asked.

"Uhmm, I guess maybe someone who tries to understand you? I mean if you're going to be in charge of certain people you need to know how they feel so you know how to be a good authority figure to them cause you'll know what they need to learn?" Keanu answered. "There's no point in teaching someone a lesson they already know."

"Do you respect the authority figures in your life?" I questioned.

"Some of them I guess," Keanu looked down. "The others I really don't. They don't try to sympathize with me or understand how I feel so why should I listen to them? You know, it's a waste of my time, all they'll ever do is bark out orders I'd be better off without."

"Would you really be better off without those orders?" I asked him.

"Well yeah, of course… right? Wouldn't I?" Keanu looked at me. "I mean what good is 'don't wear this'? Why does it matter what I wear?" Keanu paused. "I mean I guess some orders are important they could very well save your life, but some are ridiculous, and most the people around me only bark out ridiculous orders. They're completely personal to that person and have no connection with me whatsoever… So I ignore them."


End file.
